


Stay with me and be mine, my love

by mangacrack



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Second Age, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: "Where will you go?" Elrond asks the day they finally have to say goodbye.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Maglor | Makalaurë, Elrond Peredhel/Maglor | Makalaurë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Stay with me and be mine, my love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WhumpTober Challenge: 08. Where did everybody go? - Isolation
> 
> Warnings: Incest, a little angst and smut

It is cold, late autumn and the sea roughed by the harsh winds. Its been fifty years since Beleriand sunk beneath the waves and the Valar declared a new age with their departure, but the sea had yet to calm down. Círdan worried if the weather would remain this way and made plans to explore new fishing grounds, away from the Grey Havens. 

This season Elrond cares little for the world beyond the abandoned hills he lived in. Hidden a valley of the Blue Mountains facing the sea but so far north that neither Orcs nor Elves would disturb him, he chooses to spend the year far away from Gil-galad, Lindon and other political fractions. 

He returns to his tent, having ventured into the nearby forest to collect mushrooms. 

Inside he finds the only soul he has been willing to see in the last months. 

"Hello, father, did you sleep well?" Elrond asks when he slips inside. The tent is not big, barely enough to fit two people but it is comfortable. 

With Elros' departure to Numenor, Elrond longed for a friendly face. Someone who loved him unconditionally and was not tied to the current complicated political situation at Gil-galad's court. 

"I missed you," Maglor purred. The Fëanorian rises enough to reveal that he is naked underneath the furs. 

Elrond shivers and crawls closer. This tent harbours a closely guarded secret. 

That Maglor has been a father figure in his early life far more than Eärendil ever was is almost common knowledge. Elrond and Elros had enough discussions with Eönwë about their firm stance not the meet mariner on his flying ship during the War of Wrath. 

What no one but Elros knew was Elrond's intimate relationship with the Fëanorian. Maedhros had known, of course, had to be told of Elrond's confusing desires when he grew into what counted as puberty among the Eldar. Adolescence had been confusing and upsetting until Maglor took pity on him, inviting Elrond into his bed with the hope it would ease the crush the Peredhel had on his foster father. 

"One of us had to get some food. Maybe you can live on lust and songs alone but I need to eat everyone in a while," Elrond murmurs but does not resist when Maglor pulls him back into the furs, wrapping a hand around his neck.

He shivers when his body lands on Maglor's who tightens his embrace. Long had been the years where he believed Maglor seduced him to get the infatuation out of his system. The separation during the war hadn't helped but ensured that the desire hit Elrond with full force when he stumbled upon the Fëanorian after the Host had sailed. Up until the point, Elrond believed his father dead. 

Maedhros' death had been confirmed. Of Maglor they knew nothing. 

"Oh, I could eat," Maglor murmurs. His hold on Elrond's neck and waist are firm as he claims his son's lips for a bruising kiss. It is full of love and open desire. 

"Please," Elrond groans when Maglor back away to let him breathe. 

His chest is heaving, the thought of being able to touch Maglor freely is still new and perplexing despite the weeks they spent together at the edge of the known world. The Fëanorian knows little shame and makes his intentions clear when he grabs Elrond by the hips and turns them around until he can press him into the furs. 

Elrond moans when a knee parts his legs and he is given room to rub himself against the thigh. 

Maglor confessed his love and desire, unable to lie to Elrond when they reunited. Guilt and the fear to further corrupt an innocent soul forced Maglor to put distance between them after the first time they slept together. Now, with Elrond fully grown and independent, there is nothing that holds Maglor back from taking what is offered to him. 

"You shouldn't leave our bed for so long. We only have a few weeks left before you have to go back," Maglor growls and softly bites into the side of Elrond's neck. 

Roaming hands find their way under the clothing Elrond wears and they know far too well how to touch him. Soon, Elrond is bucking into Maglor's hands, unable to throw the larger man off and unwilling to change their position when it grants him the delightful sight of Maglor towering above him. 

Unable to speak and preoccupied with gasping his father's name, Elrond cannot tell Maglor that he intends to spend the entire winter with the Fëanorian. It is an argument of another time. 

"Ada," Elrond rasps and opens his legs as long fingers slick with oil find their way to his entrance. It is far from the first time but the touch excites him and Elrond hopes he never gets used to the feeling. "Ada, please, I need you to touch me." 

Maglor is naked and undressed Elrond with quick motions that betray the carnal desire the Fëanorian harbours for the soul in his grasp. He tried and failed to let him go once, he will not go throw abandoning him for a second time. His hardness pressed against the waiting rim that's hidden in the cleft of Elrond's arse. It is trying to remain patient. It would not be the first time where Maglor takes his lover quick and as much as he relishes in that reaction, Elrond trashing beneath him because his father is bigger than him and their connection intense, today he longs for a different kind of desperation. 

He keeps nudging against the entrance he opened with his fingers, the actions familiar after the countless times Maglor prepared Elrond. 

"Come on," his son whimpers and his nails leave scratches on Maglor's back. But his attempts to force the Fëanorian are futile, they only serve that Maglor's hunger grows at hearing the lewd moans as Elrond ruts down and struggles to use his hand to guide the length inside. 

"Not so fast. You are mine, Elrond. I decide when you are ready," Maglor grabs his son's hands and pressed into the furs above his head. He kisses his son, hard and staking a claim, indulging in desires he shouldn't have. But Elrond's sweet surrender, his pleas and obvious intense want make it impossible to resist. 

"Ada," Elrond pants, breathless. He opens his legs and throws them over Maglor's shoulders, giving himself up in order to finally feel his father inside him. 

He needs Maglor close, closer than they already are. 

It feels like salvation when the Fëanorian can no longer hold out and ends his teasing with pressing the head of his hardness inside Elrond. The Peredhel quivers and cries out when Maglor bottoms out, slowly but insistent. It is too much and very familiar, being stretched beyond what he thought possible. 

But the pain is acute and closer to despair, especially when Maglor refuses to move and does nothing but remove a few strands of hair out of Elrond's flushed face. 

"Maglor, please, we have ... eternity," Elrond moans as the hard length shifts inside him. He knows why his father waits, savours the moment. "You came back and there is nothing that can stop us from..." 

Elrond's sentence breaks off when Maglor moves and bows down to kiss him again, stealing his moans and pleas while ensuring that the Peredhel remains right there where he wants him. Right here, beneath him, where Elrond cannot slip through his fingers like mist. 

He is afraid his son will disappear one day. That this connection is a fleeting one. That Elrond will come to his senses and choose differently. All that would remain in the memory of the cries Maglor creates by rocking into Elrond and swallowing them with his mouth, owning them like he wants to own Elrond. 

But he does not. Elrond is both his son and his lover. Their love is a tangled mess of connections, forged in the fires of a dying world and was hammered into shape by the birth of a new age. They will never be able to draw a boundary and decide what they are. They need both and Maglor hopes they will hold onto it until the stars fade. 

Elrond wraps his legs around Maglor's waist as soon as his father lets him, returning the possessive embrace and the biting kiss. It doesn't matter if he leaves in a few weeks or next year when the snow melts into spring. His departure is but a temporary separation. He thought to have lost his father once, he will not allow that to happen again. 

Maglor threw the Silmaril into the sea and turned his back on it rather than embrace like the light as Maedhros had done it. 

Just to return to Elrond who would not have known what to _with_ the jewel. What he  _does_ know, is the sacrifice Maglor made for him and all Elrond can do is respond in kind. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Where will you go?" Elrond asks the day they finally have to say goodbye. 

Over the last weeks, Maglor has been persuading him to go back. The fear that Gil-galad would send scouts to search for him finally made Elrond agree. Now, he is facing the possibility that he is never going to see the Fëanorian again. 

Maglor hums and points towards the sea. "Himring is waiting for me. There is a lot of land that did not vanish beneath the waves and the fortress itself is still in good condition. I will set up a system that you can visit me when it is safe." 

Elrond's smile is radiant. He throws his arms around his father and holds on, glad that he will have a place to go back to. A sanctuary where no King and no God will look down upon their relationship. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> One day I will write a story where Elrond and Maglor are born as romantic soulmates but canon still happens.


End file.
